


Siren of Succulence

by Legionstone



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Antagonist, No shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionstone/pseuds/Legionstone
Summary: A New Villain has arrived in the Crime Underworld and her name is Loverica! The Siren of Succulence! Her first cruel act against humanity? Selling Girl Scout Cookies and singing songs about hugs and hearts...And Dr. Flug just so happens to buy several boxes of delectable sweets.However, the baked goods are not what they seem and its up to Demencia, the pure antithesis to Loverica to unfoil her true master plan that's more than just selling Girl Scout Sweets and Songs...





	Siren of Succulence

Prologue: Girl Scout Cookies!

*BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!* The front door echoed throughout the Black Hat building, there was no response to the loud buzzing of the door for the first mere moments, as if the building was completely devoid of anyone.

"FLUG! Go get the door! You're the most amiable around here and I'm not wasting any form of power for the building's security system on what lies on our front porch!" A very devilish voice roared, disrupting the eerie silence within the ornate but darkened halls of the Black Hat Corporation building.

"Really sir? I installed the system a week ago! Why don't you use it on an actual trespasser?" A fairly light and tepid voice retaliated, trying to reason with his superior.

"You DARE defy my words Flug? You obey me...Or you'll REGRET IT!" What followed by this angered beast-like roar was the sound of timid murmuring and stutters, followed by the hastened footsteps of a paper bag-wearing, Sneaker-strutting thin-boning scientist scampering towards the front door, clearly shaken from his boss's sudden rise in tone and voice.

"Alright Dr. Flug...Its probably a Villain looking to deal with Black Hat..." Dr. Flug said to himself as he regained his composure, standing up straighter than an arrow before he finally opening the door, Flug's jaw dropped when he realized who was at the front door, being taken aback from the visitors.

It was no Brutal Super Villain, looking for that special counter to get rid of a rival hero, it wasn't even an eccentric civilian making a grave mistake, no, it was something a bit more...Different than usual.

"Hello Sir! Would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?" The two young girls asked, both of them sporting bright smiles and bearing honeyed words, one holding a checkboard within her arms and the other one hauling a whole red wagon that was plopped and toppled with various boxes of different kind of cookies.

"Uhh...Cookies?" Dr. Flug said with a hidden curved eyebrow, the two young girls smiled and nodded in reply, clearly not frightened by the fact that they were at the Master of Evil's prideful abode, where they could've blasted to dust if it weren't for Black Hat believing that destroying these two girls would waste resources and time.

"Yep! All made by Headmistress Loverica! We have Choco-Bunnies, Snackerpoodles, and Marshswallows! All made with her care and love!" The girl scout with the checkboard said with a small smile on her kiddy face before she plucked out all three types of cookies and showed them off to the Doctor, intrigued, Dr. Flug took a quick look at each of them, noticing how brightly-colored the boxes where as they showcased various cookies that were in shapes of rabbits, poodles and birds respectively, the art and colors were very eye-catching, almost gaudy in a way.

'These sweets sure did look appetizing though...' Dr. Flug blinked from the random thought, him liking sweets? There was a reason why his figure is so rigid and not plump, not eating sugar and cream-loaded sweets like these, nevertheless though, he wasn't going to let these innocent girl scouts leave empty-handed, they probably had to psyche themselves up to even step foot in Black Hat's lawn.

"How long have you two been selling these? You guys look like you just started!" the Scientist asked as he handed the boxes back to the scouts, they glanced at each other with a slight tone of confusion.

"You are correct sir! A lot of girls in my group didn't want to take this block! But me and my friend are willing to go the extra mile!" The Girl scout said with a triumphant voice, having a strong vigor within her, causing Dr. Flug to smile from the girl's endearing energy.

"Well...I'm not really much of a sweet tooth, but I do know someone who does...I'll take one of each!" Dr. Flug said as he looked away inquisitively for a moment as the two girl scouts gasped in response, their eyes showing genuine glimmers of joy.

"Yes! This is great! Our first house on the block and we already have a sale!" The two girls exclaimed before they began to jump for joy.

"Thank you Mister! Now Loverica is gonna be super impressed! So impressed that she might turn us into Division Officers!" The two girls hoped as they began to swoon from the thoughts of the many rewards they'll get from their successive cookie sales, the two girls waved goodbye to Dr. Flug as they took their leave, the Doctor waved back a little bit more flimsy than the girl scouts as he closed the door.

"Now...Lets give these to Black Hat, maybe these will calm him down...Granted...Nothing calms him down really..." Dr. Flug said as he trekked through the halls of the Black Hat Inc. Building.


End file.
